


Another Day

by poppetawoppet



Series: porn stars [1]
Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Porn Star AU, idek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-07
Updated: 2010-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 13:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4748156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppetawoppet/pseuds/poppetawoppet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>comment fic for kradammadness based upon art</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Day

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Flight](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/142283) by katekat. 



  
The sky is pink and silent, the strange whirring machines almost humming in the background. Most people have long fled the city. But one lone man still stands. He is average in every way possible: brown hair, brown eyes, plaid shirt and jeans.  
  
But a closer look reveals clear, perfect skin, and a spark in his eyes. He does not want to leave.  
  
Another man comes into focus. He is tall, dark, unusual. He wears furs and little else. Yet he commands the attention of everything around him. Including the first man.  
  
  
"You have not fled?" The dark stranger asks.  
  
"Should I be afraid?"  
  
The dark one shrugs. "Perhaps. These are my people, and they do not take to strangers kindly. Especially ones not dressed for the Return."  
  
"Oh."  
  
The short one looks at his clothes, then at the other man's. "I'm sorry. I didn't catch your name."  
  
"You wish to waste my time with such trivialty?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
The dark one's mouth twitches. "You may call me Adam."  
  
"I'm Kris. So what do I do in order to not get myself killed?"  
  
"You can run. Or you can strip now, and hope they take mercy."  
  
"I never was much of a runner," Kris says.  
  
Beneath the unassuming clothes is a lithe body, muscular and lightly tanned. Adam sucks in a breath, but says nothing.   
  
Kris kneels at Adam's feet for a moment. "This is so embarrassing."  
  
"I must warn you, there will be consequences to this decision."  
  
"I don't care," Kris says, his hand firm on Adam's leg.  
  
Adam says nothing, ignoring the heat in his belly, and waits for the figure in the distance to approach.  
  
She is dressed similarly, with bright flowing red and purple hair.  
  
"Brother," she blinks. "Who is this?"  
  
"He is called Kris."  
  
"Why is he naked?"  
  
"He could not find the appropriate attire."  
  
"We shall have to remedy that. After the ceremony of course."  
  
She grins at Adam. He swallows and looks at Kris, who is perfectly still at his feet. Adam looks back up and nods.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"He doesn't even realize does he?"  
  
Adam grin is predatory. "No. But he'll find out soon enough."  
  
The woman walks away and Adam holds his hand down to Kris, who stands.  
  
"What don't I know?"  
  
"Well," Adam says, "by bringing you to my ships, I am declaring you to be my mate."  
  
"Oh. But we haven't even kissed yet."  
  
Kris's eyes are wide, and his body is flushed red, but he cannot hide his growing arousal.  
  
"Well then, we'll just have to remedy that," Adam says and leans down, his lips brushing over Kris's.  
  
Kris pulls him closer, mouth parting just so, and the two are pressed deeply against one another against the pink sky and whirring machines for quite some time.  
  
Until--  
  
  
"Cut! That was a great scene. Adam, Kris, we'll see you tomorrow to start shooting the ceremonial mating scene okay?"  
  
Adam nods and stretches. Kris already has a robe around him.  
  
"This has got to be the strangest project we've ever worked on together you know that Kris?"  
  
Kris laughs. "I don't know, I thought the one where we were in a reality competition together and you fucked me on the judges desk was pretty strange."  
  
"Hmm, that was fun. We should reenact it later."  
  
"Oh and I was thinking of rehearsing the scenes for tomorrow. I, uh, may have borrowed the ceremonial outfit."  
  
Adam blinks and grins. "And this is why I won't work with anyone else."  
  
Kris laughs. "You won't work with anyone else because if you did, I'd hunt you down and cut your dick off."  
  
"Well, there is that."  
  
They both laugh and head back to the trailers


End file.
